1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retractable blind assembly for covering an irregularly shaped window area with an upper triangular portion and a lower rectangular portion. This invention particularly relates to a blind which can be retracted and extended by pulling and releasing a plurality of pull cords.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
It has been a continuing problem to provide retractable cord-operated blinds for covering irregularly shaped windows although solutions had been readily devised for strictly triangular and trapezoidal windows. Polygonal windows of the kind having a generally rectangular outline but with a corner “cut off” have been the most difficult to cover.
Among the attempts to develop suitable retractable cord-operated blinds for such windows with an upper triangular portion and lower rectangular portion are the blinds described in EP 0 532 036, EP 0 674 091 and EP 1 120 534. However, such blinds have not been easy to assemble. Moreover, the configuration and size of the windows that could be provided with such blinds have often been limited.